Festival Days
Festival Days Sim Date '''is a dating simulation game made by Pacthesis. The release date is March-August 2010. As Pacthesis writes: "A cute dating simulation for girls of all ages. Explore a world with an interactive storyline and colorful characters." This is the first game where the player's name can be changed and an astrological sign can be picked. Synopsis In this town, there is a cultural festival starting in 30 days and that there are rumors that the festival will make one's relationship last forever. It is here that the players goal is set: find a boyfriend in 30 days. There are 12 endings. '''Dating There are certain items the boys like. These items will give you +25 EXP while everything else gives +15 EXP. Your cooking (lunchbox and cookies) grant +30 EXP and they will not accept make-up. After the boys start to like you, they will give you gifts. When on a date, only the items they like will improve the mood. Talk to them three times, give them 2 items, take a picture, and finally, kiss them. A successful date grants +50 EXP. How to Unlock the Best Endings Have around 25 charm to earn more EXP with guy of choice. Before the end of the game, accumulate at least 600 EXP and talk to him 50 times (he will run out of dialogue.) Main Characters 'Mayu (Renamable)' This is the player's character. She has stated that she enjoys cooking. 'Akito Noru' "Akito is cheerful and optimistic. He may be a little ignorant at times, but he tries his best to treat everybody well." He can be found in the Noru Cafe. When the player selects the correct option when speaking to him, he responds with "Aha, yeah! That's nice indeed." When giving him a gift, Akito likes: lunchbox, cookies, plush, cook book, and coffee. Akito enjoys being a waiter so he can talk to people. He doesn't seem to change much while befriending the player, but after awhile he reveals how he was depressed before knowing the player. Around the early stage of the game, Akito will mention that his bike was stolen. Go to the beach and find Matt (Amy's brother), who will be riding it on the shore. Give Matt one of the following items to get the bike back: lunchbox, cookies, game, or MP3. Note: If the player is using cheats and gave themselves items, when following these steps, Matt might not show up on the beach. After 30 days, go to the cafe to end the game with Akito. 'Mako Utsugi' "Mako may be bland and dense, but his curiosity keeps him opening up to new people and things. There are times when he has his regrets, though." He can be found in the Park. When the player selects the correct option when speaking to him, he responds with "I see. That's a good idea to keep in mind..." When giving him a gift, Mako likes: lunchbox, cookies, milk, watch, plush, soccer ball, and MP3. Mako starts out with a girlfriend, Hana, and loves to play soccer. After befriending the player, they break up but he continues to enjoy playing soccer with the player's support. When Mako mentions that he can't remember who he gave his soccer ball to, talk to Kaoru to get it back. Note: If the player is using cheats and gave themselves items, when following these steps, they might not be able to ask Kaoru for the ball. After 30 days, go to the Haunted House to end the game with Mako. 'Kaoru Araga' "Kaoru can be selfish and overprotective, but really cares deeply for the sake of his loved ones. He is also known for having a negative attitude at times." He can be found in the School. When the player selects the correct option when speaking to him, he responds with "Ha, really? That's cool I guess..." When giving him a gift, Kaoru likes: lunchbox, cookies, game, watch, soda, and MP3. Kaoru is considered rebellious and doesn't do too well in school. He likes to watch anime. After befriending the player, he works harder in school and plans to get a job at a video rental after the festival. After 30 days, go to the Auditorium to end the game with Kaoru. 'Ren Ikuhara (Unlockable)' "Ren may be a little bit inconsiderate and self-centered, but cares about those who are close to him. He is overall a kind person, and can be sensitive at times." This character has to be unlocked by befriending Kaoru. After he is unlocked, he can be found in the Movie Theatre. When the player selects the correct option when speaking to him, he responds with "Hmph. Oh really? I see..." When giving him a gift, Ren likes: lunchbox, cookies, plush, soda, cook book, coffee, and MP3. He gets into fights which led to his mother being in the hospital. After befriending the player, he cleans up his act and he talks about how he wants to become a surgeon one day. After 30 days, go Backstage to end the game with Ren. '-How to Unlock Ren-' To unlock Ren, talk to Kaoru. After a short while, Kaoru will say something that is in blue text. "...Shoot, I forgot to bring a lunch today. I'll have to go buy something from the bakery later." Of the two options, the player should say "That's not healthy! I'll make you a lunch later!" Go home and head into the kitchen. Make a lunchbox and give it to Kaoru. A cutscene should trigger where Ren bumps into Kaoru. They fight and from then on, Ren can be found in the Movie Theatre. Note: If the player is using cheats and gave themselves items, when following these steps, the cutscene will not trigger but Ren will still be unlocked. Other Characters 'Yumi' Yumi is a friend of the player and introduces the game. She can be found working in the mall. 'Hana' Hana is initially Mako's girlfriend. She can be found working in the bakery. 'Lily' Random girl who plays the princess in Kaoru's play. 'Daichi' Character from the Anime Sim date games and Memory Days, makes an appearance in Kaoru's play as Mr. Toko. 'Mai' Spoiler: '''Akito and the player's daughter. Cheat Codes + Tips '''Codes can be entered at the bottle lying on the beach. Cheats * medicplz = +1000HP * ihasmoolah = +$1000 * epicpickpocket = all items * arentishiny = Full stats * worldismine = +1000HP, +$1000, all items, and full stats * hibernate = Skips to the day of the cultural festival Max Relationships * 4eyesarebetterthan2 = Akito * nobodylikesanex = Mako * otakusarehot = Kaoru * screwthebento = UNLOCK Ren * charmingjerk = Ren Puzzle Answers - Math Puzzle''' (Library): 3 The key to solving this puzzle is time. If it's 10:00 and if you take 4 hours away, the time would be 6:00. If it's 10:00 and if you add 4 hours, then the time would be 2:00. Therefore, if the time is 9:00 and you add 6 hours, then the time would be 3:00. - Statue Word Puzzle (Beach): touch Take a look at your computer's keyboard. What letter is above 'G'? What letter is to the left of 'P'? The dots next to each letter show how they are written on the keyboard. Since 'H' didn't have a dot next to it, it remained as 'H'. '''Secrets * Amy, found hiding near the References sign in the library, gives you luck if you give her items she likes. * The statue on the beach will give you luck every 6 days if you click on it. (day 6, 12, 18, 24, and 30) * Having 50 luck or more by the end of the game grants a "surprise." Trivia *One of Pacthesis' first dating games. This is the first in the Days series. *Pacthesis can be found hiding in the library (If you want help in cheats, its best to give her coffee) and her brother Matt can be found at the beach after befriending Akito (Akito tells the player that he's lost his bike, which he's riding once you find him at the beach). *Akito's younger half-brother, Haru, is a dateable character in Anime Sim 2.5 and in Memory Days. Akito also makes an appearance in those games. *Mako Utsugi's older brother, Kai Utsugi, is a dateable character in Anime Sim Date 2.5 and in Memory Days. Mako mentions his older brother getting very upset because a restaurant is out of sushi. *Kaoru also appears in Pacthesis' Sinner Saga, ''as the main character. *Kaoru plays the character of Veon in the play, who is a dateable character in the game Lunar Days. *After you unlock Ren and talk to him a few times, talking to Kaoru will cause him to act jealous and ask if you're spending time with Ren. Ren will even mention that Kaoru has been telling him to stay away from you. '''Note:' If the player is using cheats and gave themselves items, when following these steps, this comment might not come up. *Kaoru's best ending is the only ending that does not show the future result of the players relationship with him. *In the play, Daichi, a dateable character from Anime Sim Date 2.5 and Memory Days, makes an appearance during Kaoru's play. *Hana's and part of Yumi's dialogue changes once Hana and Mako break up. *Akito is the only dateable boy the player shares class with. Gallery Ren.png Kaoru.png Mako.png Akito.png Mayu.png